The invention relates generally to the art of foldable legs, supports, bases and stands for tables and the like. It has as its general purpose the provision of a sturdy light-weight, easily manufactured, compact, collapsing base for a bassinet or the like which is capable of being assembled solely from precut, predrilled wooden bars and dowel rods glued or riveted together without any other hardware.